Before the dawn
by HansXGirlycard
Summary: This is my version of what would have happen before The Dawn from Hellsing. I hope everyone enjoys and I will keep ya updated.


Hellsing 1941

Her crimson eyes surveyed the surroundings. Bodies all over the battle field. Germans, Americans, Russians, and Britains. It is the end of the World War and Germany is almost at its defeat. "It is a beautiful sight isn't it my little vampire?" His thick German accent spoke in her ears. "It is a shame that we have lost the battle." He sighed and looked towards the massive grave. She turn towards the man who is speaking. He was a short heavy set man in German officer uniform, he wore round rimmed glasses, and his blonde hair was styled off to the left. "Come on my little vampire we must be going. We have people waiting for us." He lit a cigar and turned away. Without skipping a beat she turned away following him. Her long jet black hair flowing in the wind. She wore an all-white suit, trench coat, white scarf, and a white Russian hat. "Yes, my major." she spoke in a sweet velvety tone. She placed her hands in her pockets as she stepped over bodies of American soldiers. "Are we ready to leave?" a tall muscular woman asked. She had short red hair, covered in tattoos, a skin tight dark tank top, dark green cargo pants and she lit up a cigar as she stood beside a massive Zeppelin. "Ah, yes Zorin. We are ready to leave." The Major clapped his hands. "Is everyone accounted for?" He asked. "Yes, everyone is here awaiting your orders." She replied then peaked behind him. "Are we really keeping her?" She asked eyeing the young girl. "Yes, she is a new member to our little organization and she can provide us with the upper hand we require." He grinned and turned to face her. "Young vampire, please introduce yourself to Zorin." The Major smiled as he placed his hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "My name is Alison, but please call me Ali." Ali held out her hand to Zorin as a sign of trust. Zorin looked at her hand and groaned. "It's a pleasure, now can we please get going. I am getting bored." Zorin took Ali's hand and shook it. "Splendid! Let's take off to our little hide out." The Major spoke and boarded the zeppelin.

Aboard the zeppelin was the continuous hustle and bustle of militant's men going about their business. "We are tight on space so we will have to have you room with one of our members." Zoin spoke as she was showing Ali around. Ali looked around with question in her eyes. "So who all are members of your organization?" Ali asked. "Well you have met our leader and I so there are just a few more." She spoke annoyed with the little vampire. "Guten tag, fräulein!" A small boy with cat ears appeared in front of Ali. "What the hell?!" Yelled Ali as she jumped back. The boy wore a yellow top with a Nazi arm band, brown shorts, longish blonde hair, and he had pink eyes. "You are the new girl here, ja?" His German accent sounded sweet and innocent. Ali nodded her head slightly. "My name is Schrödinger." He held his hand out to her. "How did you get here?" She asked him confused. "I'm everywhere and nowhere fräulein." He smiled at her. "I'm Ali." She spoke sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I must be going for I have to meet with the Major." He said as he vanished into thin air. "I hate it when he does that." Zorin grunted and showed her around. "You will be staying with the captain till we can find a place for you." Zorin stopped at a door. "Just don't piss him off." She turned and walked away to her quarters. "Hans Günsche." Ali ran her fingers over the name and knocked on the door. "Who is there?" His voice was deep and smooth. "I-I am your new bunk mate for the time being." She replied. There was a long pause. "You may enter." He spoke again. Ali slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. There stood a tall man with silver hair, he was tan, muscular, his expression was emotionless and to top it off he was shirtless. "Your name?" He asked her. "M-my name is Ali. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ali held her hand out looking at his face. His crimson eyes met hers and she blushed faintly. "My name is Hans." He shook her hand. "I'll help set up a bunk for you and you should get some rest." He turned away and started to make a bed for her. "Thank you." She yawned and helped him out. This is the dawn of a new era and a beginning of a relationship.

The next morning. "Hey get up." A male voice called out to Ali. "I don't want to." She grumbled a bit and turned her back to the voice. Hans sighed then grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her out of her make-shift bunk. "H-Hey?! W-what are you doing?!" She shrieked slightly as she flailed her arms in the air looking at him. "We are late." He dropped her and slipped on a shirt. Ali pouted slightly and stood up. "Where are we going?" She asked him. "You ask too many questions fräulein." He turned away as he slipped on his long green trench coat and grabbed his hat. "Get dressed." He turned to her and she turned red. "T-turn away!" She shrieked and threw an empty bottle at him. Hans caught it and sighed annoyed. "Fine. Just hurry up." He turned around and crossed his arms. She quickly grabbed her clothing and slipped them on. "I'm ready." Ali straighten her tie and watched him turn around. "Good, now can we please get going?" Hans asked her. Ali nod her head and followed him out the door of their room to meet with the major. As they were walking down to meet with the major Ali tried to strike a conversation. "So Hans, where are we going?" Ali asked as she leaned forward to look at Hans. He walked silently avoiding her question. She pouted slightly and straighten herself up. "I take it you are ignoring me. Very well then I will do the same." She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her nose in the air. Hans glanced over and chuckled softly in his coats collar and patted her head. "You will see soon enough, fräulein." He gently rubbed her head and pulled her closer. "Careful, we don't want you becoming lost on here now would we." Ali blushed brightly as she was close to his body. "I-uh ok." She smiled as they approached central command. "Here we are." Hans opened the door to the room. At the front of the room sat in a chair the Major, Zorin to his left, a tall strange man to his right and that damn cat boy laying in front of him. "Guten morgen fräulein." The major greeted Ali and Hans. Hans pushed Ali into the room and followed behind her closely. "We have some important business to discuss." The major grinned and clapped his hands together.

In the central command there stood a group of supernatural beings. "What is this business you speak of?" Ali asked as she eyed everyone in the room. The major stood up and placed his hands behind his back. "Ah, my dear vampire we are needing you." He grinned from ear to ear. "Me?" She asked in question. "Yes you, you see you are a key factor in our grand plan. We need you to find a few things for us so we can get things on the road ja?" The major walked over to Ali. "And what is this grand plan?" Ali eyed the fat man. "You will find out later fräulein." He smiled and walked over to a table with a large map laid across it. "We have determined the items to be in these general regions, and it is imperative that we find them all." Ali walks over to the table, examining the map. "These are scattered all across the globe." She exclaimed. "Indeed they are little vampire, and during these travels you will be assigned to the Captain." The major waved. "H-hey you can't dump this girl on me!" Hans protested. "Oh, and why is that?" Ali turned towards him. "You are inexperienced, undisciplined, and you are a vampire! I don't have time for the likes of you." He growled at her. "This is your assignment Hans. Train her, mold her, better than she is now." Zorin spoke annoyed. "She is already your bunk mate" Schrödinger chimed in playfully, "it makes sense to keep you two together." "Fine." He grumbled. "Good. Now go on you two, you have training to do." The major clapped his hands and dismissed them. As Ali and Hans left the room, Zorin faced the major. "Are you sure she will do what we tell her to do?" She asked feeling uneasy. He turned to her with a big smile across his face. "Yes, I know she will and once she does we can continue on with the plans." The tall man standing next to the major stepped forward. "But sir, what will happen when she finds out?" He asked while biting his finger drawing blood. "Doctor, calm down everything will be fine." Schrödinger smiled as he relaxed. The doctor turned around and picked up the boy eyeing him. "Why don't you tell us how this will work out in the end?" The doctor asked. "Settle down gentlemen, we need to be positive that all this will work out in the end." The major sat back down and smiled. "Very well, I'll go make you breakfast now." The doctor dismissed himself leaving the rest to ponder what will happen.


End file.
